The invention relates to an installation for moving horses, which are not on a rein, around an enclosed course inside two barriers, comprising an arm which can be moved around and above the course, from which arm a driving element is suspended, the driving element being movable around the course between the barriers. To bring and keep horses in condition it is known to allow horses to walk and trot on their own around an enclosed course. The course is enclosed by means of a fence formed by two essentially concentrically located barriers, such as walls or palings. To encourage the horse to move, an arm carrying a driving element is moved forward above the course behind the horse. It is known to construct said driving element in the form of a metal net or mesh suspended from the arm or in the form of pipes or rods. To encourage the horses, a voltage is frequently applied to the driving element, such as, for example 6000 volt at a very low amperage.
The known installation has the disadvantage that if the driving element becomes defective, for example as a result of the horses kicking backwards, the entire metal net has to be replaced.
Backward kicks from horses (comparable with blows by a strong construction worker bringing down a sloping-faced sledge hammer with full force) cause said driving fences to deform, which is extremely hazardous for horses, certainly if those fences are not replaced immediately. The life of the known driving fences is also limited. Rigid, immovable driving fences can also constitute a hazard because these do not give or do not give to an adequate extent and can lead to injuries or bruising. The wind force (CW value) plays a major role with the known driving fences and is relatively high. Horses which strike the driving fences with full force cause the entire installation to move and generate a noise which can cause panic in the horses in the installation. When the fence recoils there is a risk that the horse itself or the horse walking behind it will be hit again by the fence swaying to and fro after a kick.